villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinah Troy (Criminal Minds)
Dinah Troy (Tess Harper) is the hidden main villainess from "Rock Creek Park," episode 10.18 of Criminal Minds (airdate March 25, 2015). Backstory Dinah Troy is the mother of Benjamin and Paul Troy, though her backstory revealed that she is a Vassar graduate, and was voted most likely to run a Fortune 500 company. However, when she pregnant and had her two sons, she became a house mother and raised them on her own due to the boys' father being out of the picture. However, Dinah maintained her ambitions, and decided to channel them into both of her sons--though Benjamin became her main focus after Paul was accidentally scarred by a neighbor. Her efforts on Benjamin resulted in his rise in the world of politics, as he became a U.S. Congressman. Events At some point, Benjamin fell in love with a woman named Sophie (maiden name not revealed), and eventually married her, with Dinah disapproving of her daughter-in-law, as she didn't have time to properly mold Sophie into the perfect political wife. Because of this, as well Benjamin's approval ratings decreasing, Dinah turned heel and masterminded Sophie's abduction; hiring Russian mobsters Roman Azarof and Taras Yudin to kidnap Sophie and demand a $2 million ransom. The BAU was on the case regarding Sophie Troy, with both Dinah and Paul being called in and interviewed. Regarding Dinah, she stated that Sophie was abducted because Benjamin wasn't a gentleman, and regarding suspects, Paul was one due to his criminal history and his revealed past drug addiction, which included a past paid debt to Russian drug dealers. Paul revealed that it was Benjamin who paid the debt ($32,000), adding that he did so to silence Paul, as he had known about Benjamin's affair with his intern, Michelle Golovin. Meanwhile, the pair of mobsters raised the ransom from $2 million to $20 million. Reveal and Arrest Benjamin and Michelle each became suspects after their affair was revealed, with the suspicion mainly being focused on the former after it was revealed that he owned a handgun. Benjamin stated that he bought the gun (despite being for gun control) to protect himself from Michelle, as she became unstable after he ended their affair. Meanwhile, Spencer Reid, during his investigation into the mobsters, learned that the main suspect was female after hearing a conversation, and it led the BAU to Dinah, who was officially revealed as the mastermind. The villainess was confronted by Derek Morgan and David Rossi, with the latter revealing Dinah's ambitions prior to becoming a mother, only for Dinah to claim that she chose to be a home mother. However, it was revealed that Dinah channeled her ambitions to her sons, mainly Benjamin, and it was originally believed that she had Sophie abducted out of dislike, only for Rossi to deduce that it was done to further Dinah's evil ambition. Dinah denied the claims, even after she was told that her co-conspirators raised the ransom after hearing about Benjamin's war chest. Dinah was given a choice: either call off the kidnappers or Benjamin would be charged with weapons possession and the intent to murder Sophie. The villainess gave in and contacted her co-conspirators, and she was later arrested. In the episode's final scenes, the evil Dinah entered her cell and was visited by Benjamin, who voiced his disapproval of her actions, but later voiced his pleasure over the scheme working in his benefit and asked Dinah what he should do next. The episode ended with Dinah continuing to advise Benjamin. Trivia *Tess Harper also played anti-villainess Julia Barrett on CSI. Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Prison Uniform Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested